


Solas's Perfect Pineapple Pizza

by sporksoma



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Crack, Dragon Age Universe, F/M, Humor, Pineapple pizza, Pineapples, Pizza, Solas's Perfect Pineapple Pizza, getting dates, pizza parlour, pizza place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksoma/pseuds/sporksoma
Summary: Solas loves pineapple pizza.  Enough that he opened a pizza place specializing it.  Will he manage to find love with a woman who loves pineapple pizza as much as he does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You drove me to this.

     The bell on the door rang out with its typical chiming sound, and Solas came out from the back kitchen, wiping flour from his hands onto his apron.

     "May I help you?" he asked, giving a small sort of half-smile to the Dalish woman there.  She was quite pretty, he noticed, but the vallaslin was always such a disturbing reminder of...

     No.  He had a job to do.  He lived a different life, now, one that was more true to his wants.

     "I wanted to order a pizza, but..."

     "You're in luck.  Pizza is my specialty."  The smile remained on his lips.  "Was there a specific type you were wanting?"

     "My friend said you do pineapple pizza?" 

     "We're quite famous for it, actually," he replied, a touch of pride entering his tone.

     "Pineapple and ham, then.  Large.  To go?"

     "And your name?"

     "Lavellan," she said, leaning against the counter, one hip jutting out.  Solas found the small writing pad and wrote the order in his neat handwriting. 

     "Phone number?"  She gave it, rattling the numbers off with a smile.  "Are you going to wait here for it?"

     "I thought I'd come back.  When should it be ready?"

     "A half an hour, it should be ready," Solas promised.  The woman shot him a brighter smile and gave him a little wave.

     "Well, I'll be back in half an hour, then!"  Solas carried the order back with him and began the comforting process of making pineapple pizza.

     It was something he enjoyed greatly.  He lost himself in the soothing motions of kneading dough, of laying out the toppings just so.  Solas worked with a practiced ease that came from many hours making pineapple pizzas, and before he knew it, a half hour had passed and the pizza was ready to come out of the oven.

     He was lucky that it was their slow day, for no other customers had come in while he was preparing the pizza for Lavellan.  Indeed, the only time the door opened was right as he was pulling the pizza out, hands carefully gloved to protect against the searing heat of the brick oven. 

     "I'll be with you in a moment," he called, when he heard the familiar chime yet again.

     "No hurries," came Lavellan's voice.  He smiled to himself and set the pizza to rest in the "Solas's Perfect Pineapple Pizza!" cardboard box, then carried it in to where Lavellan was waiting for him.

     "One pineapple and ham pizza, Ms. Lavellan," he said, resting the piping hot box on the counter.  Lavellan dug through the small purse she was carrying as Solas rang up the order; she passed the money across and, as their hands touched, Solas felt a jolt of something akin to electricity rush through him.  His cheeks colored faintly as he returned her change.

     "You know... I was wondering what you were doing for dinner?" Lavellan asked, her back almost entirely to him.

     "Probably working," he replied, setting everything behind the counter just so.  "But... I might be free later tonight, if a young lady were to wish to accompany me to a movie."

     She turned to him fully then and gave a bright grin.  "A movie, is it?  Well.  I guess I'll just have to show back up here before you close for tonight."  The grin turned cheeky and she gave him a wink before sauntering out, carefully holding the hot pizza box.

     Solas felt his heart soar.  He hadn't had a date in what seemed like ages.  Once again, pineapple pizza had enriched his life.


End file.
